The peculiar characteristic of the numerical-control machines and machining centers is the automatic replacement of the toolholder picked up from proper stores by means of an automatic arm driven by the control unit. When particular types of tools are used which need--for their good efficiency--an intense and concentrated cooling action, there exists the problem of how to feed the coolant by automatic connection to an external plug but located near the machine spindle.